Tu Admirador secreto
by gaahina-ai
Summary: Espero que les guste quiesera el admirador secreto de Hinata descubranlo Gaahina
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi tercer fic, estaba en el salón cuando se me vino esta idea jejejeje

Espero que les agrade jejejeeje bueno aquí vamos

(no soy muy buena con los inicios discúlpenme)

**TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

En la preparatoria Chunnin se celebraba el 14 de febrero y como todos los años los estudiantes se regalaban unos a otros como tarjetas y para las parejas chocolates o flores

-Muy bien chicos espero que todos hayan echo o trajido algo para regalarles a sus compañeros y compañeras-dijo un profesor de cabello plateado con un tapabocas.

-Disculpe profesor-pregunta una señorita de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Haruno?-

-También podemos regalarle a otros compañeros que no son de este salón-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias, _Inner: Siiii a Sasuke-kun le encantara mi tarjeta y chocolates_.-

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG (LA CAMPANA XD)

-Muy bien chicos ya pueden entregar sus tarjetas o lo que sea-decía el profesor mientras sacaba un libro color naranja que decía Paraise Icha Icha.

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!-gritaba un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Que quieres Naruto-dijo la pelirosada.

-Jejejeje Sakura-chan yo te hice esta tarjeta con mis propias manos ¡Dattebayo!-dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba la tarjeta a Sakura.

-Ahm gracias Naruto-dijo Sakura.

-Jejejeje-reia Naruto.

-Espero que la tarjeta que le hice a Sasuke-kun le guste mucho-decía la pelirosa algo nerviosa.

-Ja en tus sueños Sasuke-kun le encantara mas mi tarjeta frentona-decía una chica rubia de ojos azules con una gran coleta.

-Cállate Ino-cerda le encantara mas mi tarjeta y mis chocolates-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Cierra la Boca le encantara mas mis chocolates-dijo Ino

-¡Miren haya va Sasuke-kun!-dijo una chica.

En eso todas la multitud de chicas iba tras Sasuke incluyendo a Sakura e Ino que gritaban como locas con corazones en los ojos al estilo anime.

-E-Espera Sakura-chan-decía muy decilucionado el ojiazul.

-Ehm N-Naruto-kun-dijo una dulce voz.

-Ehm Hinata-chan ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el ojiazul.

-Ehm y-yo…q-quería…b-bueno…t-toma-dijo Hinata extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de chocolates algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto tomando la bolsa de Galletas.

-D-de n-nada-dijo la peliazul

-Vaya no se que tiene ese Sasuke para que le guste tanto a Sakura-chan, yo soy mejor que el-dijo el ojiazul.

-Si si lo eres-susurro la peliazul tristemente.

-JA No me rendire-dijo el ojiazul para salir corriendo y dejando a la peliazul sola.

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada en todos los años ella siempre le regalaba a sus amigos pero ella no recibía nada, le causaba envidia ver como Naruto le regalaba a Sakura y el nunca se rendía, ella nunca recibía de alguien especial.

Tocó la Campana y Hinata siempre era la primera en llegar en ese momento vio que en su asiento había una tarjeta color Morada escrita con letras rojas, Hinata tomo la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía:

_Hola no me conoces pero yo a ti si solo te pido un feliz día de San Valentin no se me ocurre que mas escribirte pero lo que te puedo decir es que para mi tu nombre significa esto_

_**H**__ermosa_

_**I**__nteligente_

_**N**__iña dulce, niña_

_**A**__dorable, niña_

_**T**__ierna, niña_

_**A**__mable._

_Espero que te haya gustado lo que pienso de tu nombre ten un feliz dia de San Valentin._

_Tu Admirador Secreto_

_Post: hoy luces muy linda._

Hinata al leer la tarjeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿quien sería ese admirados secreto?


	2. Chapter 2

Este es mi tercer fic, estaba en el salón cuando se me vino esta idea jejejeje

Espero que les agrade jejejeeje bueno aquí vamos

(no soy muy buena con los inicios discúlpenme)

**TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

En la preparatoria Chunnin se celebraba el 14 de febrero y como todos los años los estudiantes se regalaban unos a otros como tarjetas y para las parejas chocolates o flores

-Muy bien chicos espero que todos hayan echo o trajido algo para regalarles a sus compañeros y compañeras-dijo un profesor de cabello plateado con un tapabocas.

-Disculpe profesor-pregunta una señorita de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué sucede señorita Haruno?-

-También podemos regalarle a otros compañeros que no son de este salón-

-Por supuesto-

-Gracias, _Inner: Siiii a Sasuke-kun le encantara mi tarjeta y chocolates_.-

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG (LA CAMPANA XD)

-Muy bien chicos ya pueden entregar sus tarjetas o lo que sea-decía el profesor mientras sacaba un libro color naranja que decía Paraise Icha Icha.

-SAKURA-CHAN!!!-gritaba un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Que quieres Naruto-dijo la pelirosada.

-Jejejeje Sakura-chan yo te hice esta tarjeta con mis propias manos ¡Dattebayo!-dijo Naruto mientras le entregaba la tarjeta a Sakura.

-Ahm gracias Naruto-dijo Sakura.

-Jejejeje-reia Naruto.

-Espero que la tarjeta que le hice a Sasuke-kun le guste mucho-decía la pelirosa algo nerviosa.

-Ja en tus sueños Sasuke-kun le encantara mas mi tarjeta frentona-decía una chica rubia de ojos azules con una gran coleta.

-Cállate Ino-cerda le encantara mas mi tarjeta y mis chocolates-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Cierra la Boca le encantara mas mis chocolates-dijo Ino

-¡Miren haya va Sasuke-kun!-dijo una chica.

En eso todas la multitud de chicas iba tras Sasuke incluyendo a Sakura e Ino que gritaban como locas con corazones en los ojos al estilo anime.

-E-Espera Sakura-chan-decía muy decilucionado el ojiazul.

-Ehm N-Naruto-kun-dijo una dulce voz.

-Ehm Hinata-chan ¿Qué sucede?-dijo el ojiazul.

-Ehm y-yo…q-quería…b-bueno…t-toma-dijo Hinata extendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de chocolates algo sonrojada.

-Gracias Hinata-chan-dijo Naruto tomando la bolsa de Galletas.

-D-de n-nada-dijo la peliazul

-Vaya no se que tiene ese Sasuke para que le guste tanto a Sakura-chan, yo soy mejor que el-dijo el ojiazul.

-Si si lo eres-susurro la peliazul tristemente.

-JA No me rendire-dijo el ojiazul para salir corriendo y dejando a la peliazul sola.

Hinata ya estaba acostumbrada en todos los años ella siempre le regalaba a sus amigos pero ella no recibía nada, le causaba envidia ver como Naruto le regalaba a Sakura y el nunca se rendía, ella nunca recibía de alguien especial.

Tocó la Campana y Hinata siempre era la primera en llegar en ese momento vio que en su asiento había una tarjeta color Morada escrita con letras rojas, Hinata tomo la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía:

_Hola no me conoces pero yo a ti si solo te pido un feliz día de San Valentin no se me ocurre que mas escribirte pero lo que te puedo decir es que para mi tu nombre significa esto_

_**H**__ermosa_

_**I**__nteligente_

_**N**__iña dulce, niña_

_**A**__dorable, niña_

_**T**__ierna, niña_

_**A**__mable._

_Espero que te haya gustado lo que pienso de tu nombre ten un feliz dia de San Valentin._

_Tu Admirador Secreto_

_Post: hoy luces muy linda._

Hinata al leer la tarjeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿quien sería ese admirados secreto?


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer mi Fic me alegro que les haya gustado y descuiden no lo dejare tan cortita habrá mas wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bueno aquí viene el segundo capitulo espero que les guste

AQUÍ VAMOS!!!!!!!!

(Rayos creo que me volví a equivocar disculpenme)

Hinata no sabía quien era ese admirador secreto, en ese momento los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar y Hinata guardo rápidamente la tarjeta o sus amigos empezarían a interrogarla.

-Vaya siempre es muy problemático este día-dijo un muchacho de cabello negro sujetado a una coleta mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Yomi…yomi(XD)para ti siempre es…yomi…yomi…muy problemático este día…yomi….Shikamaru-dijo un muchacho gordito mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

Hinata veía a Shikamaru y a Chouji los analizaba muy bien talvez uno de ellos era su admirador secreto.

-_''A-acaso uno de ellos s-será mi admirador s-secreto, no no podría ser shikamaru-kun a el siempre se le a echo problemático este día bueno realmente todos los días jejeje, bueno chouji-kun lo vi en el receso y siempre se la pasado comiendo diferentes papas, c-creo que no es ninguno de ellos''_-pensaba Hinata volteando a ver a otro de sus compañeros.

-Ah no pude alcanzar a Sakura-chan, maldito Sasuke yo le ganare a ese Idiota-dijo el ojiazul.

-''_Na- Naruto-kun a-acaso será el mi a-admirador''_-pensaba Hinata sonrojada pero su sonrojo se desvaneció –_''No Hinata deja de soñar el nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, a-además el que escribió la tarjeta tiene una muy buena ortografía y Naruto-kun siempre a cometido muchos errores en eso''_-.

Hinata no tenia idea de quien podría ser su admirador secreto, entonces en unos segundo pensó _''Y si se tratara de una broma''_,al pensar eso se sintió mal a ella no le gustaba que le hicieran eso.

Al terminar las clases cada quien fue a su casa, Hinata llego a su casa caminando hacia su habitación dejo su mochila en un lado de la cama y sentó en una silla, saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta, será verdad lo que tenia escrito o simplemente era una broma.

-¡Hinata-sama es hora de cenar!-gritaba un chico de cabellera larga color café.

-Ya voy Neji-onnisan-dijo Hinata para guardar su tarjeta.

Hinata bajo a cenar con su familia, después de cenar Hinata subió hasta su habitación para cambiarse e irse a dormir, Hinata se recostó en su cama aun seguía pensando sobre la tarjeta, en ese momento Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que olvidar el tema y cayendo dormida.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Hinata se levanto de su cama para ir a darse un baño, después de bañarse salio para cambiarse se puso unos pantalones color azules una camisa del mismo color que el pantalón y una chaqueta color celeste. Bajo para desayunar comiendo un pan tostado y salio de la casa para ir a la escuela. Hinata al igual que el descanso era una de las primeras en llegar a la escuela.

Hinata camino hasta llegar a su salón, cuando observo que en su asiento se encontraba de nuevo otra tarjeta, Hinata tomo la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía:

_Buenos días, se que ya no es día de San Valentín, pero aun así me gustaría seguir mandándote estas tarjetas, te las seguiré enviando por que estoy_

_**E**__stoy enamorado, de una_

_**N**__iña que me robó el corazón,_

_**A**__ lo mejor no sepas quien soy,_

_**M**__uero por ti cada vez que te veo,_

_**O**__jala un día me atreva a decirte lo que siento,_

_**R**__astreare tú, _

_**A**__mor, no importa_

_**D**__onde y cuando estés, nunca me_

_**O**__lvidare cuando te vi por primera vez_

_De ti, te seguiré enviando mas tarjetas y cada una vendrán palabras que expresan lo que siento por ti, Luces muy bien con esa chaquea Celeste te hace lucir tan linda aunque no es necesario que te la pongas porque siempre luces muy linda._

_Tu Admirador Secreto_

Hinata al igual que la primera tarjeta no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenia que saber quien era su Admirador y como supo que ella llevaba esa chateta Celeste, solo sabía una cosa su admirador secreto estudia en la misma escuela que ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí les dejo lo que sigue**

**OK disfrútenlo**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Todos empezaron a llegar al salón, seguidos por el profesor Kakashi, pasaron unos minutos y el profesor Kakashi explicaba un tema de Biología, que casi nadie ponía atención, Naruto escuchaba su Mp3, Shikamaru dormía cómodamente, Chouji comía unas papas , Sakura e Ino se aventaban bolas de papel, mientras que Hinata veía por la ventana pensando aun en su admirador secreto.

RINGGGGGGG!!!!

-Muy bien chicos ya pueden salir al receso-dijo el profesor saliendo del salón

-Rápido Shikamaru o se acabaran las papas-dijo Chouji arrastrando a Shikamaru.

-¡Sakura-chan!-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-contesto la pelirosa

-Jejejeje Sakura-chan porque no nos sentamos juntos en el almuer…-

-Aaahhh!!! Allá va Sasuke-kun-gritaba Sakura con los ojos en forma de corazón al estilo anime-Espérame Sasuke-kun!!!!!-dijo mientras corría tras d el.

-Sakura-chan espera-dijo Naruto mientras perseguía a Sakura

Hinata salio después de que todos, mientras se dirigía a otro salón a esperar a su mejor amiga TenTen.

-Hola Hinata-dijo TenTen.

-Hola TenTen-chan-dijo Hinata devolviéndole el gesto

Hinata y TenTen caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería, TenTen no dejaba de decirle a Hinata lo mucho que le iba bien con su novio Neji, eso hacia que Hinata se alegrara por ella y su primo.

-TenTen-chan-

-¿Si?-

-Puedo Hablarte de algo-

-Por supuesto-

-Pero en un lugar mas privado ¿Si?-

-Claro-

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, después de servirse cada una su comida, se fueron a una mesa algo alejada de los demás.

-De que querías hablarme Hinata-

-B-bueno y-yo veras e-esta mañana p-pues-En ese momento Hinata saco de su bolsillo dos tarjetas.

-¿Y estas tarjetas?-

-Pues las e-encontré e-esta mañana en mi a-asiento y bueno pues y-yo-

-Vaya si que este chico es muy romántico-dijo Tenten leyendo las tarjetas-y no sabes quien es el-

-No-

-Creeo que es mejor que esperes, quien podria ser tu admirador-

-Tu c-crees-

-Si, tarde o temprano tu admirador se cansara de enviarte estas tarjetas y tratara de juntar mucho valor para verte a los ojos y decirte lo que siente por ti-

-Esta bien-

-Hola chicas-dijo un chico de cabello largo color café con los ojos iguales a los de Hinata.

-Hola Neji-onnisan-

-Hola Neji-dijo Tente que Neji le correspondió con un beso

-Bueno yo los dejo solos, ¿esta bien? Nos vemos-dijo Hinata levantándose del lugar para que neji se sentara junto a su novia.

-Adiós Hinata-dijo TenTen a lo que neji se despidió con la mirada.

Hinata sabía que a TenTen le gustaba estar sola con su novio Neji, Hinata caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón donde encontró otra tarjeta en su asiento a lo que Hinata tomó y leyó lo que decía.

_Hola de Nuevo, veo que tu y tu amiga se alejaron un poco de los demás, me hubiera gustado saber de que estaban hablando, también me fije como dejaste a tu amiga sola para que estuviera con su novio, eso fue muy dulce de tu parte._

_**C**__upido __**F**__lechado estoy con _

_**U**__n ángel de amor te __**L**__ocura_

_**P**__ido por favor que __**E**__n el fondo de mi_

_**I**__lusiones a mi corazón __**C**__orazón_

_**D**__ando las fuerzas para __**H**__aciendo_

_**O**__frecerle mi amor a la Niña que me robo el corazón __**A**__nhelos sobre una_

_**Z**__ona de _

_**O**__asis_

_Se que la segunda palabra casi no rimo pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, espero que aun así te haya gustado, bueno no te podré ver hasta mañana, así que nos vemos, mi dulce Ángel, Adiós._

_Tu Admirador Secreto_

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír tan tiernamente, talvez esas tarjetas no eran una broma, sino algo verdad.

Después de clases Hinata comenzó a caminar para ir a su casa ya que su primo Neji acompañaría a TenTen a su casa, Hinata caminaba cuando empezó a oír que alguien se la perseguía pero no era solo una persona sino eran dos, Hinata comenzó a adelantar el paso.

-Espera Linda-dijo uno de ellos a lo que Hinata comenzó a corre.

-¡Oye no huyas!-dijo el segundo sujeto, pero uno de ellos tomo un atajo para poder rodear a Hinata.

-Vaya que tenemos aquí-dijo el Sujeto acorralando a Hinata.

-O-onegai d-déjenme ir-dijo Hinata con miedo.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo el sujeto quitándole el cuaderno que tenia Hinata en sus brazos.

-No o-onegai devuélvemelo-

-No, me quedare con el, espero que no te importe-

-Si me importa-dijo Hinata tratando de quitárselo.

-Quítate Niña –dijo el 2sujeto habientando a Hinata, haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-Vaya no dibujas mal-dijo el sujeto hojeando el cuaderno-Que pasara si hago esto-dijo mientras arrancaba un dibujo y lo destrozaba enfrente de Hinata.

-No, no o-onegai-dijo Hinata derramando unas lagrimas.

-Bah, vamonos de aquí-

-Si ya me aburrí de estar aquí-dijo el sujeto mientras se iba con su compañero-¡Gracias por el cuaderno! Jajajaja-

Hinata se levanto para ir a su casa y observo que Neji la estaba esperando a fuera, Neji observo a Hinata que tenia su ropa manchada de tierra talvez le ocurrió algo.

-Hinata-sama ¿estas bien?-

-Eh? A-a si estoy b-bien, solo me caí, porque iba corriendo-

-Deberías tener mas cuidado Hinata-sama-

-S-si-

Hinata y Neji entraron a la casa, Hinata se dirigió asía su cuarte para darse un baño después de darse un baño bajo para cenar junto a su primo Neji, después de cenar Hinata subió para su cuarto hacer la tarea y después para ir a dormir, se recostó en su cama, derramando unas lagrimas en su almohada por su cuaderno.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa muchas gracias por sus firmas se los agradezco jejjejeje bueno aquí esta lo que le sigue OK

AQUÍ VAMOS!!!!!!!!!

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se había levantado triste por su cuaderno, se baño y se vistió, para después bajar a desayunar con su primo.

-Hinata-sama ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Neji algo preocupado por ver la cara triste de su prima.

-Eh? No, si, si me siento bien Neji-onnisan no te preocupes-dijo Hinata con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno-

-Yo ya me tengo que ir-dijo la peliazul levantándose de la mesa-te veré en la escuela Neji-onnisan.

-Si, ten cuidado-

-Si-dijo Hinata para después salir de la casa y dirigirse a la escuela.

Hinata llego casi temprano a la escuela ya que no tenía ánimos por lo que sucedió en el otro día, llego a su salón cerrando la puerta detrás de ella cuando observo que en su asiento se encontraba un Cuaderno, ese cuaderno se parecía mucho al suyo, Hinata sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta su lugar tomo el cuaderno y lo abrazo si era, era su cuaderno, Hinata abrió el cuaderno para ver si estaba en buenas condiciones, al momento de abrirlo cayó en sus pies una tarjeta, Hinata recogió la tarjeta y leyó lo que decía.

_Buenos días Ángel, espero que ya no estés triste por tu cuaderno, lo he recuperado por ti, vi como esos par de Imbeciles te trataron, me hubiera gustado ir a defenderte pero así me descubrirías quien soy, así que espere a que esos dos idiotas se largaran para darles su merecido, pero vi como uno de ellos te empujo tenia que aguantarme las ganas de ir a matarlo y no parecer un monstruo frente a ti, espero que no te hayas echo algo malo, después de que esos dos se largaron no lo pensé dos veces para ir tras ellos, no sabes como desahogue mi furia con ellos por lo que te hicieron y mas con el que te rompió el dibujo enfrente de ti eso si no lo soporte, Lamento mucho no haberte defendido antes y también lamento lo de tu dibujo, espero que te encuentres mejor y aunque no me conozcas ni me veas yo siempre te protegeré._

_Tu Admirador Secreto_

_Post: Abre tu cuaderno, espero que te guste lo que hice en tu cuaderno._

Hinata abrió su cuaderno y se sonrojo a lo que veía antes sus ojos era un retrato de ella sonriendo, su admirador dibujaba muy bien era en verdad un artista entonces leyó lo que decía debajo del dibujo _''Sigue sonriendo mi Ángel''_ ella realmente quería agradecérselo pero no sabia como.

Pasaron unos minutos y cada quien fue llegando y sentándose en el lugar de cada quien seguidos por el profesor Kakashi, mientras Kakashi explicaba una clase, Hinata a pesar de que veía el pizarrón y anotaba lo que decía aun seguía pensando en como agradecerle a su admirador secreto por lo que hizo pasaron unas horas hasta que a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea.

RINGGGG!!!!!!!!!

-Bueno chicos ya pueden salir-dijo el profesor Kakashi saliendo.

-SI, _''esta es mi oportunidad para ganarle a Sasuke''_-pensaba el chico rubio

-(bosteza) yo iré a un árbol a echarme una siesta-dijo el chico de una coleta.

Después de que todos salieron Hinata escribió una pequeña nota dejándola en su asiento, no sabía si esa idea iba a funcionar pero tenía que intentarlo, TenTen la estaba esperando en una mesa de la Cafetería para conversar juntas.

-Y bien-

-Y-Y B-bien q-que-

-Ya sabes quien es tu admirador secreto-

-N-no a-aun no lo s-se-

-Jajajaja vaya esto si que es muy complicado y divertido-

-TenTen-chan o-onegai n-no le digas n-nada a Neji-onnisan-

-Claro no te preocupes, se que tu primo es muy celosos contigo por ser su prima y celoso conmigo por ser su novia jajajaja, descuida no le diré nada, tarde o temprano su pequeña prima estará con alguien que no sea solo un amigo-

-e-eh s-si-dijo Hinata sonrojándose por el comentario de TenTen-A-Arigato.

-De nada-

Hinata y TenTen conversaron hasta que llego su primo Neji y Hinata siempre los dejaba solos, para después ir a su salón, después de entrar al salón observo que en su asiento se encontraba otra Tarjeta a lo cual Hinata tomó y lo leyó.

_Descuida, fue un placer, y me alegra que ya no estés triste, aun no puedes conocerme ni oír mi voz pero si en verdad quieres platicar conmigo aquí te dejo mi correo electrónico_

_Es __Demonio_Shukaku ....,__ espero que puedas agregarme lo mas rápido por que yo también tengo ganas de hablar contigo jejeje_

_**M**__i corazón esta_

_**I**__lusionado por ti,_

_**C**__autivado esta por ti,_

_**O**__lvidarme de ti no puedo,_

_**R**__omántico es mi corazón,_

_**A**__mor siente mi corazón, estoy en una_

_**Z**__ona de amor, al_

_**O**__ír que mi corazón _

_**N**__o puede vivir sin tu Amor._

_Nos veremos mi dulce Ángel adiós._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola muchas gracias por sus firmas wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jejejejeje**

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación.**

Después de clases Hinata decidió ir a un ciber para poder agregar a su admirador secreto porque si lo hacia en casa Neji se daría cuenta, así que decidió ir a ese lugar pero primero le envió un mensaje por celular a neji que llegaría a la casa un poco tarde. Entro al lugar y tomó una computadora que estaba sola, no sabia el porque pero se sentía algo nerviosa, así que reunió mucho valor, se conecto a la red y abrió su MSN, agrego en su lista de contacto a ''Demonio_Shukaku''espero…y espero… una parte de ella se sintió triste al no poder hablar con su admirador, así que mejor decidió irse de ese lugar pero antes de que cerrara su MSN se abrió una ventana que a cada segundo se ponía de color naranja, era el ,le estaba hablando, Hinata abrió la ventana y comenzó hablar con su admirador.

-Hola mi Ángel-

-H-Hola-Hinata se sentía tan nerviosa que hasta escribiendo tartamudeaba.

-¿Cómo as estado? ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Bien, muchas gracias por recuperar mi cuaderno-

-De nada, parece que ese cuaderno es muy importante para ti ¿verdad?-

-Si, mi Madre me lo regalo antes de morir-

-Lo siento mucho-

-N-No te preocupes, Gracias a ti lo tengo de vuelta en verdad muchas gracias-

-De nada mi Ángel-

-Etto…yo…bueno muchas gracias por las tarjetas…son muy bonitas…y el dibujo…que hiciste.-Hinata se sonrojo al escribir esto.

-Me alegra en verdad que te hayan gustado eso me hace sentir muy bien y gracias porque te haya gustado el dibujo que te hice tu perfil me pareció muy lindo como tu sonrisa-

-B-bueno y-yo…-

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas-

Hinata lo pensó por un momento como sabía que ella se había sonrojado eso quiere decir que su admirador se encontraba en este mismo lugar en una computadora, Hinata buscó con la mirada pero para su problema todos estaban chateando y no podía saber quien era.

-¿A-Cuándo te podré co-conocer?-

-Aun no puedes conocerme Ángel- 

-¿Por qué no?-

-Aun no tengo el valor de verte a la cara y decirte lo que siento por ti-

-E-Entiendo, y tampoco n-no me d-dirás tu n-nombre-

-No-

-¿P-Porque?-

- De acuerdo no te diré mi nombre, tu tendrás que encontrarlo en estas palabras que te escribiré ¿de acuerdo?-

-S-si-

_-''Yo gruñiré, amenazare, soy como un asesino y rastreo a la persona quien se atreva a hacerte daño'' _es todo lo que te puedo decir espero que en estas palabras encuentres mi nombre-

-Si, y-yo debo irme se me e-esta haciendo t-tarde y-yo l-lamento no poder h-hablar un poco mas contigo-

-No te preocupes mi Ángel estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

**T**onto 

**E**namorado

**Q**uiero estar junto a ti

**U**n dia 

**I**lusionado

**E**n mis sueños

**R**ecordando

**O**tro día junto a ti

Nos veremos mi dulce Ángel. Adiós. Cuídate _aunque no es necesario por yo siempre te protegeré-_

Demonio_ Shukaku se ha desconectado

Hinata salio del ciber con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

Hola lamento que este tan cortita jejejeje losiento


	7. AVISO

**Holaaaaaa lamento no podré seguirle porque estaré en temporada de exámenes chunnin Nooooooooo!!!!!!! Pero tendré que hacerlo así que discúlpenme no seguirle, pero no se preocupen seguiré escribiéndolo en una libreta para poder pasarlo a la compu para que ustedes lo lean OK solo tiene que esperar wiiiiiiiiiiiii bye se cuidan**

**Arriba el GaaHina wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sigan escribiendo mas historias sobre Gaara y Hinata wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa como están lamento haberme tardado en este fic esque no hallaba mi hoja de poemas, pero ya la encontré wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jejejejeje espero que les guste lo siguiente capitulo, ha!! Y no olvidemos que hoy es el cumpleaños de Gaara-kun!!!!**

**Wiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!**

_**Feliz cumpleaños a ti**_

_**(Todos juntos)**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños a ti**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños a ti!!!**_

**Jejejejejeje bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo que sigue wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

Hinata caminaba para ir a la escuela se sentía algo ansiosa de saber que le escribiría su admirador secreto acaso se estaría ¿Enamorando de el? No podía enamorarse de el no lo conocía, bueno lo conoció hablando por email, pero no lo conoció físicamente de frente a frente, pero no sabía el porque pero cuando hablo con el por email sintió que el era una buena persona, alguien confiable y aunque no lo conocía frente a frente ya no se sentía tan sola.

Tenia a su amiga TenTen pero en algunas ocasiones ella siempre estaba con su novio eso le daba alegría de que su amiga estuviese feliz, pero por dentro le daba algo de envidia de que su amiga tenga una persona especial y ella no, pero ahora tenia a alguien con quien platicar claro que por email.

Hinata caminaba para ir a la escuela pero sentía que alguien la observaba, que alguien la seguía, giro su cabeza para ver quien era pero para su sorpresa no habia nadie, talvez fue su imaginación giro la cabeza para seguir caminando, pero aun tenia el presentimiento de que alguien la seguía, no sabia que hacer adelanto su andar para llegar lo mas rápido posible a la escuela, pero alguien había detenido su andar.

-¡Konichiwa Hinata-han!-dijo un chico de cabello café con marcas rojas en los dos mejillas.

-Konichiwa K-Kiba-kun-

-Eh Hinata-chan porque no vamos juntos a la prepa-dijo el chico con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa haciendo Kiba se sonrojara más.

Hinata y Kiba conversaban y caminaban juntos para ir a la preparatoria, Hinata sabia que Kiba se sentía atraído por ella, Hinata lo quería mucho pero no como una persona muy especial sino lo quería como un amigo, no, como un hermano para ella.

-Bueno Hinata-chan que te parece-decía Kiba mientras trataba de colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata-si tu querrías salir…Aaaaah!!!-pero no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que alguien o algo lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

-¡K-Kiba-kun!-dijo Hinata mientras acariciaba la cabeza a Kiba en la parte donde le duele.

-Pero que-dijo Kiba cuando observo que en el suelo se encontraba una pelotita de color naranja-¿Quién fue el idiota que me arrojo esto?-dijo agarrando la pelota con furia.

-K-Kiba-kun-

-Hey!! Hinata-chan!!!! Kiba!!!-grito Naruto mientras iba corriendo para llegar a ellos-¿Cómo están…..-pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kiba lo habia golpeado.

-N-Naruto-kun-

-¡Oye idiota que es lo que te pasa!-dijo el rubio mientras se ponía d frente con el moreno.

-¡Tu fuiste el que me arrojo esta pelota verdad Imbecil!-

-Eh?! ¡De que estas hablando yo no te arroje nada cara de perro!-

-¡Claro que sí eras el único que ibas atrás de nosotros!-

-¡Pero yo no lo hice!-

-¡Claro que si!-

-¡NO!-

-¡SI!

-C-Chicos yo b-bueno y-ya me voy a-a mi s-salón l-los veo luego-dijo Hinata pero no fue escuchada ya que Naruto y Kiba estuvieron discutiendo y peleando, Hinata se dio la vuelta para ir a su salón, llego y entro para ir a sentarse en su asiento, pero observo que en su lugar estaba otra tarjeta, Hinata sonrió y lo abrió para leer

_Buenos días mi Ángel hoy te ves hermosa como todos los días me gustaría platicar hoy contigo saliendo de clases,_ (Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse acaso lo conocerá hoy),

_claro que por email _(Hinata suspiro para después sonreír tiernamente)_aun no tengo el valor de decirte lo que siento te esperare para poder hablar contigo._

_**M**__irando tus ojos me._

_**E**__namore de ti_

_**G**__uiado por_

_**U**__na luz ,la luz de tu _

_**S**__onrisa_

_**T**__antas veces te he soñado o_

_**A**__mor mío, me pregunto_

_**S**__i algún día podrás ser mía_

_Atte: Tu Admirador secreto._


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno aki les dejo otro capitulo wiiiiiiiii!!!!!! GAAHINA FOREVER!!!! Jejejejeje espero k les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen

Son del señor **Kishimoto-sensei (reverencia)** por que si fueran Míos Gaara se enamoraría de Hinata y ella de el dejando olvidado a Naruto jijiji, Sasuke no se iría de Konoha y Kakashi-sensei tendría novia jejejejeje.

-Wiiiiiii-dialogo

-_''Wiiiii_''-pensamiento

**Comenzamos!!!!**

Todos estaban en clases y como siempre algunos alumnos no ponían atención a la clase del profesor. Hinata veía a su profesor pero su mente estaba en otro lado ¿Cómo seria su admirador? Pero se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cuál era su nombre? Recordaba lo que decía sen el MSN.

''_Yo gruñiré, amenazare, soy como un asesino y rastreo a la persona quien se atreva hacerte daño''._

Pensaba Hinata, escribiendo esa oración en su cuaderno ¿Cómo podría encontrar su nombre en esas palabras? Tendría que pedirle ayuda a su amiga Ten Ten ya que ella era muy buena en ese tipo de cosas. Había sonado la campana para salir a descansar, Hinata salio del salón para después dirigirse al salón de su amiga Ten Ten.

-Hola Hina-chan-dijo la pelicafé.

-Hola Ten-chan-dijo Hinata devolviéndole el gesto-Ten-chan puedo pedirte algo.

-claro-

Hinata y Ten Ten se dirigieron a las afueras de los demás en un pequeño parquecito que se encontraba en la escuela ( tipo como Sakura Card Captor) .

-Y dime ¿Qué quieres que te ayude?-

-Bueno yo…-

-Oye y dime ¿Ya sabes quien es tu admirador secreto?-

-No, pero por eso te pido ayuda, toma-dijo Hinata dándole el papel donde ella había escrito ola oración que su admirador le había dicho.

-Vemos-dijo la pelicafé leyendo el papel.

-¿Y-y bien?-

-Pues veras…-

-Hola chicas-dijo Neji.

-H-Hola Neji-kun-Contestaron Hinata y Ten Ten en sonoro, mientras Ten Ten ocultaba el papel.

-Em…si-dijo algo confundido.

-Bueno y-yo será m-mejor que los deje solos-dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba.

-Si- dijo la pelicafé pero antes de que Hinata se levantar por completo, la pelicafé le susurro algo-Te ayudare a encontrarlo solo tienes que esperar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si. Arigato Ten-chan-dijo por último Hinata.

Hinata se había dirigido a su salón, cuando llego encontró en su asiento una Rosa blanca con un listón rojo y una tarjeta pequeña. Hinata tomo la rosa para después sonreír dulcemente, y leer la tarjetita.

''_Escogí esta flor porque cuando veo tus ojos me siento tranquilo, esta flor refleja tanta pureza como tus hermosos ojos perlas, espero que te guste la flor mi bello ángel''_

Hinata tomo asiento, cuando se oyó el timbre, algunos compañero suyos comenzaron a entrar, Hinata oculto la rosa en su mochila pero no la oculto toda solo dejo por fuera el botón de la flor con los pétalos. Las clases pasaron, tocando el timbre de salida, Hinata se dirigió hasta su casa lo mas rápido ya que había 2 razones: una quería hablar con su admirador por MSN y segunda a estado un tiempo que el clima no se ve muy bien como si quisiera llover; llego hasta su casa dirigiéndose hasta su cuarto donde dejo sus cosas pero primero se dirigió hasta la cocina para tomar un pequeño florero, lo lleno de agua y puso la rosa y regresar a su cuarto y colocar el florero en su buró.

Hinata fue a darse un baño de agua tibia, se ducho y se coloco una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mostrando sus largas piernas blancas, se puso su ropa interior para después ponerse un pants morado y una blusa color blanca. Prendió su computadora, espero un ratito, para después abrir su MSN, aun no estaba conectado, Hinata suspiro pero ese momento se oyó un ruido en la computadora, había alguien que le estaba hablando.

''Naruto-kun''pensó Hinata para después abrir la ventana.

-Hola Hinata-chan :D-

-Hola Naruto-kun ^^- dijo Hinata con las mejillas algo rosadas pero por suerte Naruto no podía notarlo.

-¿Cómo estas?-

-bien y tu-

-Ehm……bueno pues, aun sigo intentando que Sakura-chan se fije en mi-

-Es bueno saber que no te rindas-suspiro triste-yo se que Sakura-chan algún día se podrá fijar en ti Naruto-kun-

-Gracias Hinata-chan-

-De nada-Hinata le iba escribir algo mas pero vio que apareció otra ventana, que se ponía color naranja una y otra vez, alguien le estaba hablando y ese alguien era su admirador secreto-Espera un momento Naruto-kun-

-Por supuesto-después Hinata abrió la otra ventana.

-Hola mi ángel-

-Hola-

-¿T e hice esperar mucho?-

-Solo un poco-

-Gomene-

-No te preocupes, enserio-

-¿Qué hacías mientras yo no estaba?-

-Oh, bueno estaba hablando con un amigo-

-¿Qué amigo?-Hinata se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta acaso estaba celoso.

-Pues un compañero del salón, Naruto Uzumaki-

-El rubio escandaloso de la clase- esperen un momento _''de la clase''_ acaso el pensaba Hinata.

-Ehm……si……d-disculpa estas en el mismo salón que yo?-

-Talvez-

-Y…bueno te molesta que hable con mi compañero-

-En parte si, porque no estoy a tu lado, y no solo él, también a tu amigo que tiene dos marcas rojas en ambas mejillas-_''Kiba-kun'' _pensó Hinata-me molesto bastante que ese tipo intentaba pasarse de listo, así que tuve que evitarlo-

-Disculpa, quieres decir que tu fuiste, e-el que lanzo la pelota naranja a Kiba-kun-

-Si, ¿te molesto?-

-No,…bueno…pues, algo-

-Gomene, no sabia que…-

-No, no te preocupes, no le hiciste tanto daño a Kiba-kun. Jejeje solo fue un pequeño golpecito, además debo admitir que eres un gran lanzador-

-Arigato hime-

-D-de nada-dijo algo sonrojada por la ultima palabra, Hinata le iba escribir algo mas, pero observo que en la ventana de su amigo le estaba hablando-Puedes esperar un momento.

-Si-

-Arigato-Hinata abrió la ventana de su amigo Naruto.

-Oye Hinata-chan, Lamento no poder hablar un poco mas contigo, Porque no he arreglado mi cuarto y mi padre me va a matar si no lo hago jejeje ^^U-

-Descuida Naruto-kun, mejor hazlo antes de que te castiguen-

-Jejeje, arigato Hinata-chan, bueno nos vemos mañana Hinata, sayo-

-Sayo Naruto-kun-_''Naruto-Rasegan'' _se ha desconectado. Hinata cero la ventana de su amigo para después seguir hablando con su admirador.

-Listo Gomene si te hice esperar mucho-

-No descuida, no tardaste casi nada, estabas hablando con tu compañero ¿verdad?-

-Si, se estaba despidiendo de mi, tenia algo pendiente-

-Muy bien, así me das mas tiempo para hablar conmigo ¿verdad?-

-S-si-

Hinata y su admirador Secreto siguieron conversando, tanto Hinata como su Admirador descubrieron que tenían casi los mismos gustos musica, hobbis, comida etc. Hasta que llegaron a despedirse.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla-

-Si, igual yo, bueno espero volver hablar contigo mañana-

-Si, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, te

**D**esearía que

**E**n todas las noches, tu

**S**oñaras conmigo y

**E**n ese sueño

**O**culto no encontremos de nuevo.

Felices sueño mi ángel- Demonio_Shukaku sea desconectado.

Hinata apago su computadora, para después irse a su cama y dormir tranquilamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno aki les dejo otro capitulo wiiiiiiiii!!!!!! GAAHINA FOREVER!!!! Jejejejeje muchas gracias por los que lo leen y me lo firman wiiiiiiiii jejejejeje espero k les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen

Son del señor **Kishimoto-sensei (reverencia)** por que si fueran Míos Gaara se enamoraría de Hinata y ella de el dejando olvidado a Naruto jijiji, Sasuke no se iría de Konoha y Kakashi-sensei tendría novia jejejejeje.

-Wiiiiiiiii-dialogo

-_''Wiiiiiiiii_''-pensamiento

**Comenzamos!!!!**

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó por un ruido, abrió sus ojos perlas y lo primero que vio en su ventana fue ¿agua? Se dirigió mas hacia su ventana, estaba lloviendo y hacia un poco de frío, Hinata camino hasta su baño, para ducharse con agua tibia salio del baño, se puso su ropa interior, para después colocarse un pantalón color azul marino, una blusa color lila de manga larga y un chaquetin color morado con blanco(como en shippuden) ya que hacia algo de frío, Hinata bajo la escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina donde por rara vez en su vida se encontraba su padre en la mesa tomando algo de café.

-Buenos días Otto-san-dijo Hinata, ya que sabía que a su padre no le gustaba que tartamudeara.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Neji-onnisan-

-Buenos días Hinata-sama-

-Buenos días Hanabi-neechan-

-Buenos Días Hinata-

Hinata tomo un pan tostado con algo de mermelada y un vaso de leche, después de desayunar Hinata tomo su mochila y un paraguas color azul pero antes de salir por la puerta.

-Hinata a donde vas-pregunto su padre fríamente.

-Yo voy a……la escuela…Otto-san-dijo Hinata.

-Otto-san, nos llevara a la escuela-dijo Hanabi terminando su cereal.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-Hinata se había sorprendido un poco de que su padre los llevara a la escuela, los espero unos minutos para después dirigirse al auto, primero dejaron a Hanabi ya que su escuela estaba un poco cerca, por ultimo dejar a Hinata y Neji en la preparatoria.

-Llegamos-dijo Hiashi.

-Arigato Tío-dijo Neji bajando del auto.

-Arigato Otto-san-dijo Hinata imitando a su primo.

Su padre se fue sin decir nada, Hinata y Neji entraron a la prepa pero cada quien se fue por su lado. Llego a su salón, observo que todavía no llegaba nadie. Se fue hacia su asiento pero observo que no había nada, no había ninguna tarjeta.

Hinata dio un suspiro para después sentarse en su asiento dirigió su mirada a la ventana y veía algunos muchachos y muchachas llegando a la prepa algunos venían corriendo para no mojarse y otros venían en carro, después de 10 segundos se abrió la puerta del salón Hinata quito su mirada de la ventana para observar al recién llegado. Hinata observo y supo que era un muchacho, tenia puesto un chaquetin color negro y unos pantalones color azul rey, pero no le pudo ver el rostro ya que estaba oculto bajo la gorra del mismo chaquetin, también venia algo empapado.

Aquel muchacho, miro a Hinata unos segundos para después dirigirse a su asiento que estaba hasta el final de la segunda fila de la derecha a la izquierda, Hinata se encontraba en la siguiente fila del mismo lado en el cuarto asiento de atrás para adelante.

Por alguna razón se sentía observada, quería ver al chico que acababa de llegar para ver si la estaba observando, pero le daba algo de pena, pero decidió arriesgarse, volteo para ver hacia atrás y encontró aquel muchacho pero para su mala suerte aun tenia el gorro puesto y se encontraba de brazos cruzados, pero a pesar de que su cabeza y rostro estaban ocultos bajo su gorro podía observar una parte del rostro del joven, lo único que podía ver era su boca, pero no sus ojos ni el color del cabello.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-pregunto el muchacho asustando un poco a Hinata, su voz se mostraba algo fría.

-Y-yo-_''Oh, no que le digo, piensa Hinata, me siento avergonzada por haberme quedado mirándolo, ¿Qué haré?''_-B-Bueno me p-preguntaba…p-porque no t-te quitas…el…c-chaquetin-

-¿Para que?-aun sonaba frío.

-B-Bueno…es que e-esta algo m-mojado-

-¿Y?-

-B-Bueno si n-no te lo q-quitas p-podrías…. pescar un.. …r-resfriado-

-No importa-dijo el chico girando su cabeza, Hinata giro su cabeza hacia la ventana algo triste.

De nuevo que estaba siendo observada pero no le importo coloco sus brazos encima de su pupitre para colocar su cabeza, podía escuchar como abrían y cerraban la puerta del salón una y otra vez, sabia que eran algunos compañeros suyo ya que oía la voces de ellos. Cuándo llego el profesor, Hinata levanto su mirada se sorprendió un poco que casi la mitad del salón no haya llegado. Observo de nuevo en la ventana y vio que las puertas de la escuela ya estaban cerradas, aun seguía lloviendo se preguntaba si su amiga Ten Ten habría venido a la escuela.

-Muy bien chicos, saquen su libro de Matemáticas en la página 55-dijo el profesor de cabello plateado.

-Oh vamos! Kakashi-sensei casi la mitad del salón no vino por que no nos da el día libre-dijo un chico rubio

-Oh por supuesto, hay que hacer lo que tu digas por no nos cuentas algo mas-

-Bueno pues vera…-

-Hablaba en sentido figurado…ahora siéntate y saca tu libro Naruto-

El profesor Kakashi seguía explicando la clase, mientras que los alumnos se distraían por cualquier cosa incluso Hinata, la clase paso y sono el timbre para salir a descansar, Hinata se dirigió al salón de su amiga pero antes de llegar se topo con un muchacho de cabello color negro con un corte extraño y unas cejas grandes.

-Buenos Días, Hinata-san -

-B-Buenos días lee-san-

-Vienes a buscar a Ten Ten-

-Si-

-Gomene Hinata-san, no vino hoy a clases, casi la mitad del salón no vino-

-Entiendo, arigato por avisarme lee-san-

-Cuando quieras Hinata-san-

Hinata soltó un suspiro de desilusión ya que su amiga Ten Ten no vino, también porque sabría ya el nombre de su admirador pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana, Hinata decidió ir a la biblioteca, ya que era un lugar tranquilo, cuando entro a la biblioteca se dirigió hasta un librero, buscaba con la mirada su libro Favorito, hasta que por fin lo encontró que llevaba como titulo ''Media luna''.

Se sentó en unas de las mesas que se encontraba ahí mismo en la biblioteca, le encantaba leer ese libro desde el primer día en que lo leyó, contenía Romance, Suspenso, Drama, trata sobre vampiros podría decirse que son sus personajes favoritos. Hinata comenzó a leer el libro después de un rato toco la campana ordenando a los alumnos que regresaran a sus clases, Hinata se levanta para devolver el libro, después de levantarse dio una mirada fugaz por todo el lugar, pero de repente le pareció ver algo negro ocultarse cerca de un librero, Hinata negó la cabeza creyendo que era su imaginación.

Hinata se dirigió hasta un librero para dejar el libro que tomo, al darse la vuelta vio una sombra ocultarse detrás de un librero, sentía curiosidad por saber que era, camino hasta llegar aquel librero donde la sombra se había ocultado, al ver detrás del librero observo que no había nada talvez habrá sido su imaginación otra vez, Hinata salio de la biblioteca para después dirigirse hacia su salón. Pasaron las clases y ya era hora de salir aun seguía lloviendo, Hinata guardaba sus cosas hasta que se dio cuenta que dentro de su mochila se encontraba otro paraguas color negro talvez lo había olvidado la ultima vez que llovió.

Hinata camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela para esperar a su primo Neji, veía como algunos compañeros o compañeras se iban marchando, hasta que vio al mismo muchacho de chaquetin color negro, lo reconoció ya que aun llevaba el gorro de su chaquetin puesto. Aquel muchacho paso por un lado de Hinata, Hinata observo que su compañero de salón no sacaba un paraguas o algo que pudiera protegerlo de la lluvia, antes que las gotas de lluvia tocaran al muchacho alguien lo detuvo.

-D-Disculpa-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el muchacho volteando a verla.

-N-No…… Tienes u-un paraguas-

-No-dijo el muchacho observando como Hinata sacaba algo de su mochila.

-Toma-dijo Hinata entregándole el paraguas color negro.

-Para que me lo das-dijo este viendo el paraguas.

-Bueno, es que… y-yo no q-quisiera que te m-mojaras c-con la lluvia, t-también para q-que no t-te enfermaras-Dijo Hinata dándole un sonrisa, el chico miro la sonrisa por un momento para después tomar el paraguas y abrirlo.

-Arigato-dijo el muchacho empezando su andar.

-de nada-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Hinata esperaba a su primo Neji, hasta que de repente comenzó a sonar su celular y observo que su primo le había mandado un mensaje que decía:_** ''Tengo practica de baloncesto, no me esperes, vete con cuidado atte.: Neji''**__; _Hinata dio un suspiro mandándole un _**''Esta bien''**__. _Hinata abrió su paraguas para después empezar a caminar.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente se sentía de nuevo observada, giro su rostro, pero antes de que girara un poco mas su rostro, Hinata se había resbalado cayendo sentada.

-Auch-'_'Eso me pasa por andar distraída'' _pensó para después levantarse y tomar su paraguas cuando de repente oyó un pequeña risa, Hinata volteo para ver quien era pero no había nadie así que mejor siguió caminando.

Hinata seguía caminando cuando de repente oyó unas risas, giro su rostro para ver quien era pero había cometido un error, observo que eran unos 3 muchachos acercándose a ella con una sonrisa malévola, empezó a caminar un poco mas rápido.

-Ey! Preciosa espera-dijo uno de ellos, en ese momento Hinata comenzó a correr haciendo que los muchachos también lo hicieran.

-Vamos, linda no huyas-

En ese momento uno de los muchachos dio la vuelta para después acorralarla, Hinata estaba entre la pared y los tres muchachos.

-Onegai, déjenme ir-

-No, no lo creo-dijo uno acercándose a Hinata con intención de besarla, en ese momento el muchacho tenia el rostro de un lado con la mejilla roja. Hinata le había dado una bofetada.

-Ahora veras-dijo el muchacho apretando los hombros de Hinata contra la pared, Hinata había soltado un gemido de dolor.

-Vaya, si que eres valiente niña-dijo el otro muchacho.

-Si, pero un niña muy linda- dijo el muchacho acercándose a cuello de Hinata aspirando su olor, mientras que Hinata luchaba por safarse del muchacho, pero este cada vez la apretaba con mas fuerza.

-Preciosa, no te pongas nerviosa-Dijo el muchacho comenzando acariciar la pierna de Hinata, Hinata trataba de detenerlo, pero el muchacho era mas fuerte que ella-¿Qué pasaría si…-dijo este comenzando a meter la mano debajo del chaquetin de Hinata, las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de la peliazul.

-Vaya esto se pondrá bueno-dijo el otro muchacho observando la escena.

Las lágrimas de Hinata bajaban por sus mejillas cerro los ojos con fuerza, aquel joven acariciaba el vientre de Hinata, pero antes de llegar mas arriba de su vientre, se sintió liberada abrió los ojos y vio que al muchacho tirado en el suelo mientras que sus amigos trataban de ayudarlo, Hinata levanto la vista y vio a su compañero del salón de chaquetin negro frente a ella.

-Eso es lo que pasaría-dijo con mucha frialdad acaso la estaba defendiendo.

-A si, pues veremos quien…-pero no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que el muchacho de chaquetin negro lo había golpeado de nuevo pero esta vez rompiéndole la nariz y sacándole sangre.

Miro a los otros con mucha frialdad haciendo que estos se echaran a correr junto con su amigo que tenia la mano en la nariz como si tratara de para la sangre que salía-cobardes-susurro para después caminar.

-E-Espera- dijo Hinata tomándolo de la mano, en ese momento sintió como una corriente eléctrica subió por su espalda lo que quedo un poco confundida pero después siguió hablando- y-yo……arigato p-por a-ayudarme- El muchacho se quedo un momento mirándola para después hablar.

-No…hay…problema- dijo el muchacho bajando un poco la mirada- ya…puedes soltarme.

- oh Gomenasai- dijo Hinata soltando la mano un poco sonrojada.

-Ten mas cuidado…yo…adiós-dijo el muchacho empezando a caminar un poco ¿rápido? .

Hinata se quedo viendo al muchacho para después tomar su paraguas y caminar lo mas rápido hasta su casa.

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo esperen al siguiente capitulo por que es el ultimo wiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Por fin sabrá Hinata quien es su admirador aunque creo que ustedes ya lo saben jejejeje

Bueno solo tendrán que esperar OK dejen sus firmas por favor OK bye bye.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno aki les dejo el ultimo capitulo wiiiiiiiii!!!!!! GAAHINA FOREVER!!!! Jejejejeje muchas gracias por los que lo leen y me lo firman wiiiiiiiii jejejejeje espero k les haya gustado, los personajes no me pertenecen

Son del señor **Kishimoto-sensei (reverencia)** por que si fueran Míos Gaara se enamoraría de Hinata y ella de el dejando olvidado a Naruto jijiji, Sasuke no se iría de Konoha y Kakashi-sensei tendría novia jejejejeje.

-Wiiiiiiiii-dialogo

-_''Wiiiiiiiii_''-pensamiento

**Comenzamos!!!!**

Hinata llego hasta su casa un poco mojada por la situación en que se había metido, pero gracias a su compañero ella pudo salir sana y salva, se agradeció por dentro en decirle gracias, pero lo que no entendía es que al tocar su mano sintió como una corriente eléctrica subía por su espalda, nunca antes le había pasado eso, ni siquiera con Naruto cuando de repente se le acercaba por un simple abrazo, pero decidió que era mejor pensar un poco mas tarde.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación para dejar sus cosas y después sacar ropa limpia, se metió al baño con agua caliente, se relajo un poco y se puso a pensar de porque su admirador no dejo ni una sola tarjeta ¿se le habría olvidado? o ¿Se habrá cansado de ella? La ultima pregunta la puso triste _''Creo que si se habrá cansado de mi, no soy tan bonita como Sakura-chan o Ino-chan, no se de donde habrá sacado eso de que yo era linda''_ pensó con tristeza para después lavarse su cuerpo y su cabello, después de bañarse tomo una toalla enredándola en su cuerpo, para después estar en su habitación y ponerse la ropa limpia, prendió la computadora, para después hacer su tarea, se conecto en su MSN, pero el no estaba conectado, espero unos minutos pero el seguía sin conectarse hacia que mejor decidió bajar para hacer la cena.

Hinata hacia la cena cuando escucha que alguien habría la puerta – ya llegue-dijo un muchacho de cabello largo color café.

-Bienvenido Neji-oonisan-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Si, parece que la lluvia se esta calmando-

-¿Calmando?-

-Si, parece que mañana saldrá el Sol-

-Jeje, eso me alegra-

-Y ¿Hanabi?-

-Ah esta arriba haciendo su tarea-

-De acuerdo, iré a bañarme-dijo el pelicafé subiendo hacia su habitación.

-Si- después de unos minutos Neji salio del baño y Hanabi había terminado su tarea, Hinata había terminado la cena para después llamarlos, cuando de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono.

-Yo contesto-dijo Neji levantándose de la mesa para contestar-Hola-

-Hola mi Neji-kun ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto una voz muy conocida.

-Hola Ten Ten ¿Por qué no fuiste a la prepa?- pregunto normal, pero Ten Ten lo conocía bastante bien, que se notaba algo preocupado.

-Jejeje, no pude ir ya que mis padres se fueron temprano, y sabes que por mi casa casi se inunda la calle ¿Pero y tu como estas espero que no te hayas enfermado?-dijo algo preocupada.

-No descuida estoy bien, demo por que llamas a esta hora-

-A es cierto ¿Puedes pasarme a Hinata-chan? Por favor-

-Si, espera-dijo para después voltear a ver a la ojiblanca-Hinata-sama.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Neji-oonisan?-

-Ten Ten ¿Quiere hablar contigo?-

-Si-dijo para después tomar el teléfono-¿Hola? Ten-chan.-

-Hola Hina-chan Te tengo una sorpresa, ya se cual es el nombre de tu admirador-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, bueno no es solo un nombre encontré algunos parecidos-

-¿Parecidos?-dijo algo confundida.

-Si mira estos son los nombres que encontré, tienes en donde anotar-

-S-Si-dijo Hinata tomando un lápiz y pequeño papel que se encontraban cerca del teléfono.

-Muy bien estos son los nombres: Gaaar, Agaar, Raaag, Raaga, Agara, y Gaara.; ¿los tienes Hina-chan?-

-Si, arigato Ten-chan- dijo Hinata escondiendo el papel en su bolsillo- Te debo una.

-Jejeje de nada, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Si-

-Adiós Hina-chan, despide a Neji-kun de mi parte-

-Si lo haré, adiós-dijo Hinata para después colgar el teléfono.

-¿qué quería Ten Ten?-

-No nada, cosas de chicas, jejeje-

-Esta bien- después de cenar Hinata guardo un poco en la estufa para su padre le dejo una pequeña nota que lo calentara antes de comer, después los tres hyugas se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.

Hinata entro a su habitación pensando en los nombres que su amiga Te Ten le había hablado cual de esos 6 seria el nombre correcto, pero no sabia el porque de que el ultimo nombre lo había escuchado alguna vez pero no sabia en donde, se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora había dejado su MSN pero observo que el no se había conectado, suspiro para después cerrar su correo, se puso su pijama para después irse a su cama a descansar y quedar en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol alumbraban su rostro, comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojos se levanto y observo en su ventana y observo que su primo Neji tenia razón, se dirigió hacia su baño para ducharse con agua tibia después de bañarse camino hacia uno de los cajones sacando ropa limpia, se puso su ropa interior y se coloco una blusa de manga corta color blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro y un chaquetin color azul rey.

Tomo sus cosas y bajo a desayunar junto con su primo Neji y su Hermana Hanabi, que ya se encontraban desayunando, Hinata les dio el bueno días a los dos y respondieron igualmente, Hinata tomo un pan tostado y le puso algo de mermelada después de comérselo, salio para después dirigirse hacia la escuela despidiéndose primero de Neji y Hanabi. Caminaba pero esta vez por alguna razón no se sentía observada eran demasiadas dudas, llego a la escuela para caminar hacia su salón, abrió la puerta pero no había nadie, llego temprano como siempre, dio un pequeño suspiro para caminar hacia su asiento pero para su sorpresa en su asiento se encontraba una tarjeta, la tomo para abrirla y después leerla.

''_Mi bello Ángel, ya no puedo resistir mas, tengo que decirte lo que siente mi corazón hacia ti, quiero declararte mis sentimientos, no me importa si sientes lo mismo hacia mi, solo quiero decirte lo que siento por ti, si me dices un si o un no yo lo aceptare, te esperare en el receso en la parte de atrás de la escuela, por favor no tardes mi pequeño Ángel, estaré esperando tu respuesta''_

Hinata sentía su corazón latir con rapidez estaba algo ¿emocionada? Y ¿Nerviosa?, por fin sabría quien es su admirador, pero que le diría no sabia si en verdad estaba enamorada, pero cada vez que el le escribía una tarjeta la ponía feliz o cuando hablaba con el por MSN no sentía sola, no sabia que es lo que debía hacer, después de unos minutos sus compañeros y compañeras comenzaron a llegar, Hinata le mando un mensaje a Ten Ten de que no almorzaría hoy con ella, comenzó la clase pero Hinata pensaba en su admirador como seria el, alto ,bajo, atractivo etc., cada vez que pasaban los minutos se ponía mas ¿nerviosa?, hasta que sonó la campana de que todos podían salir a descansar ,Hinata dio un suspiro para después salir del salón y dirigirse hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela.

''_¿P-Porque siento esto? Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, también me siento algo nerviosa o emocionada, demo por que, no lo conozco no d-debería c-comportarme d-de esa forma''_-pensaba Hinata mientras llegaba atrás de la escuela-c-creo que es aquí donde tengo que esperarlo-pasaron unos segundos y Hinata se sentó cerca de un árbol viendo las flores que acababan de brotar por la lluvia.

-Son hermosas-dijo Hinata viendo las flores.

-Eso no es lo único hermoso que hay aquí-dijo una extraña voz, haciendo que Hinata se levantara rápidamente.

-¿Q-Quien esta a-ahí?-pregunto Hinata, cuando apareció un muchacho detrás de un árbol vestía una camisa color roja, con unos pantalones color negro y un chaquetin del mismo color, hinata lo pudo reconocer ya que este tenia el gorro de su chaquetin puesto-Pero si e-eres e-el c-chico que me a-ayudo e-esa vez…quiere d-decir que tu e-eres mi admirador-pregunto Hinata lo que el chico asintió.

-Pudiste encontrar mi nombre, en la frase que te dije por MSN-dijo el muchacho a lo que Hinata asintió y este sonrió-dilo

-Yo no e-encontré s-solo un nombre sino 6-dijo Hinata a lo que el muchacho rió bajo.

-No importa, dilo-

-B-bueno tu n-nombre e-es Gaaar-

-No-dijo el muchacho dando un paso al frente cada vez que ella se equivocaba daba un paso al frente.

-Etto y-yo…es Agaar-

-No-otro pasó al frente.

-Etto…R-Raaag-

-No-otro pasó.

-Y-Yo…Raaga-dijo algo nerviosa ya que este chico se le acercaba más.

-No-

-E-Es A-Agara-

-No-ya estaba enfrente de la peliazul, lo que ella estaba entre el árbol y el chico.

-E-Es Ga-Gaara-dijo elevando un poco la vista ya que el muchacho era un poco más alto que ella.

-Si-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu…n-nombre es Gaara-

-Por supuesto, es un gusto conocerte Hina-chan-dijo Gaara con ¿Ternura? Mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la peliazul, haciendo que ella se sonroje-Te vez adorable-dijo haciendo que la chica se sonrojara mas para después apartar su mano de la mejilla de la peliazul.

-Hinata, ya sabes que yo soy tu admirador secreto, y todo lo que dice en las tarjetas es cierto, Hinata tu me gustas mucho, desde el primer día en que te vi no podía dejar de pensar en ti, eres la persona mas hermosa que he visto y no solo me refiero en lo físico sino también en lo interno (se refiere en la personalidad gaara no es un pervertido XD bueno en este fic no lo es) Hinata…estoy enamorado de ti, mi bello ángel Te Amo.

-G-Gaara-kun y-yo no se que d-decir yo…-

-Hinata talvez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero quiero pedirte algo-

-Y-Y ¿Qué es Gaara-kun?-dijo Hinata a lo que Gaara acerco su boca al oído de Hinata.

-**U**na sola cosa te pido, **N**o se si me la darás, **B**úscala entre estos versos, **E**scondida la encontraras, **S**olo eso te pido, **O** amor mío-Hinata analizo las palabras de Gaara y encontró lo que se refería Gaara.

-U-Un Beso-dijo Hinata haciendo que el chico sonriera.

-Si me lo permites-dijo Gaara a escasos centímetros de Hinata.

-Y-Yo-dijo un poco nerviosa la peliazul cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

-Onegai-dijo rozando sus labios con los de Hinata, hasta unirlos en un pequeño y tierno beso.

Hinata poco a poco comenzó a corresponder el beso, para alegría de Gaara, Hinata subió tímidamente sus brazos hasta el cuello de Gaara, y este paso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata hasta que les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse, pero sin soltarse.

-Arigato-dijo Gaara a lo que Hinata se sonrojo, en ese momento hinata comenzó a caricias el rostro oculto de gaara, después Hinata tomo el gorro para quitarlo pero le daba algo de pena-Adelante-dijo Gaara a lo que Hinata bajo poco a poco el gorro descubriendo el rostro de Gaara.

Hinata pudo observar como era realmente, su cabello era color rojo como la sangre, sus ojos eran de un color aguamarina rodeados de ojeras color negra, su piel era blanca como la suya y tenía una cicatriz en la parte izquierda de su frente, tenia que admitir que es realmente atractivo, no sabia el porque pero estaba segura que ya lo había visto antes, entonces comenzó a pasar sus dedos por la cicatriz del chico.

-T-Te duele-_''¿Qué p-pregunta tan tonta a-acabo de h-hacer?''_.

-No-dijo el chico sonriéndole con ternura a lo que Hinata se sonrojo mas- Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas-.

-Tu t-también te v-vez lindo c-cuando s-sonríes-dijo Hinata desviando su mirada totalmente sonrojada.

-Enserio te lo parezco-dijo tomando el rostro de Hinata para que pudiera verlo.

-S-si-dijo algo apenada, para después sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre los de ella.

-Arigato mi Ángel-dijo para después abrazarla con ternura-aunque no sientas lo mismo que yo, me gusta tenerte cerca.

-Y-yo bueno n-no se q-que es lo que s-siento en e-este momento-dijo aun abrazada de gaara.

-¿Y que es lo que sientes?-

-Me s-siento feliz p-pero algo c-confundida solo n-necesito a-algo de t-tiempo-

-De acuerdo, y ese tiempo lo utilizare yo para ganarme tu corazón-dijo Gaara juntando su frente con la de Hinata, haciendo que el corazón de la peliazul comenzara a latir rápido, a lo que el sonrió ya que aun la tenia abrazada y podía sentir sus latidos- y eso será muy fácil.

No sabía por que pero le gustaba tenerlo así de cerca, hasta que toco el timbre ordenando a los alumnos que regresaran a sus salones.

-Me parece que es hora de regresar mi pequeño ángel-

-S-si-dijo Hinata siendo abrazada por los posesivos brazos del pelirrojo para después comenzar a caminar, no sabia el porque pero le gustaba mucho, ya no se sentía sola, se sentía protegida, en ese momento recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo a lo que este sonrió con ternura y recargo su cabeza encima de la cabeza de Hinata.

**FIN**

Hola espero que les haya gustado wiiiiiiiii jejeje estoy pensando en hacer un fic que se llamara _''Alguien soy yo''_ es una segunda parte de este fic de saber como Gaara se enamoro completamente de Hinata, la historia es hablada por Gaara y recuerda como la chica peliazul lo cautivo, bueno les agradezco que les haya gustado la historia, vamos ay que crear mas historias de estos dos lindos personajes wiiiiiiiii GAAHINA VAMOS!!!! Jejeje bueno bye bye se cuidan.


End file.
